What If I Love You?
by jonastiisdale
Summary: Joe Jonas and Ashley Tisdale love story. Will they realise there love for eachother? Find out in What if i love you WIILU :D
1. Chapter 1

**Char****act****ers: **Joe Jonas, Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez & More.

**Wednesday Morning:**

Ashley: *walks to the car*

Zac: *In the car* hey babes

Ashley: *smiles* morning zaccie

Zac: *drives off*

**At School**

Ashley: Bye *kisses him & gets out*

Zac: *honks the horn & drives off*

Ashley: *Goes inside school & walks to her locker*

Miley: Hey! Where were you this mornin'?

Ashley: Oh, Zac dropped me off *smiles*

Miley: *whispers* again...

Ashley: hes so cute, and sweet -

Miley: and old *looks at her*

Ashley: Only by 3 years

Miley: my point exactly.

Ashley- whatever, i never asked for your opinion about him anyway

Miley: *rolls her eyes & walks away*

**AT LUNCH**

Miley: *sitting on her own*

Nick: *walks up to her & sits down* Hey Milez

Miley: UMM, hey nick

Nick: Whys such a beautiful girl like you sitting alone?

Miley: What a charmer *fake smiles & rolls her eyes & carries on eating*

Nick: you never answered my question?

Miley: *sighs* its nothing nick...

Nick: ya'sure?

Miley: positive *lightly smiles at nick*

**With Joe (At lockers)**

Joe: *opens his locker*

Ashley: *walks past & smiles at Joe*

Joe: *smiles back & gazes at her*

Taylor: JOE!!

Joe: huh?

Taylor: Snap out of it.

Joe: of what?

Taylor: ergh, Ashley *points to her* is t a k e n. read my lips, TAKEN!

Joe: Yah, i would also love to celotape those lips together.

Taylor: HAHA FUNNY *sarcastic*

Joe: why ya here anyway taylor?

Taylor: to annoy you.

Joe: yah,thats what i thought *closes his locker*

Taylor: wow joe, your as interesting as a stick *sarcastic* bye, you'll miss me *walks away*

Joe: *mumbles* i guess me & you see 'missing you' in two different ways *walks away*

**After School (With Miley at her locker)**

Miley: *Texting ???, whilst putting her books away*

Selena: *walks to her locker (which is near mileys)* Ergh, look what the cat dragged in...

Miley: *looks up from her phone* your refelection in the mirror? YAH, i agree .. its horrible!

Selena: cyrus, i sure hope you dont grow up to be a comedian.

Miley: i sure hope you dont grow up to be like you are now *cough cough* slutty... OOOH BURN!!

Selena: slutty?

Miley: *mimics selena* oooh nicky, your so hot, let make outttttttt

Nick: *standing behind miley* well .. thats interesting?

Miley: *turns around, see's nick & blushes*

Nick: *laughs & puts his hand on mileys shoulder* i always knew you had a thing for me *smirks*

Miley: ppft, i dont have a 'thing' for you. *closes her locker*

Selena: yah, sure. you were blushing.

Miley: stay outta this gomez, we didnt ask for you opinion.

Nick: sure *whispers in her ear* i'll keep it down on the low.

Miley: your so funny *rolls her eyes & walks away*

Selena: *moves closer to him & plays with his hair* heeeeyyy :D

Nick: *kiss her but whilst he does he looks over selena's shoulder at miley*

Selena: *deepens it*


	2. Chapter 2

**That night (with Ashley)**

A: *On the phone with Taylor*

T: I got something I wanna tell ya, wanna meet up?

A: sure, meet me at the beach in 10 mins.

T; K. Bye *hangs up*

**At the beach**

A: *sits down on the sand & watches the waves*

T: *5 mins later, comes and sits next to her* hey :)

A: *looks at her whilst moving her hair out of her face* hi..

T: *looks out to the waves & sighs*

A: what's wrong Tay?

T: *hesitates* I think Joe likes you..

A: WHAT?

T: ya'no what, forget I said anything *stands up*

A: *stands up quick & holds Taylors shoulder before she could walk away* how'd you know?

T: *sighs* I don't know, just a lucky guess *shrugs*

A: *thinks for a while* OMG

T: what? *looks at her serious*

A: You like Joe don't you?

T: *blushes abit* WHAT? Ppft, noo

A: *smirks* that's so sweet :)

T: *laughs slightly* please don't tell anybody.

A: your secrets safe *holds up her pinkie*

T: *smiles & joins their pinkies*

**Next morning**

M: *somebody knocks on the door/ she answers* ash?

A: im here today, to talk to school, like old time *smiles hopefully at miley*

M: *smiles, walks out & closes the door behind her* what's wrong with you?

A: huh? *looks at her*

M: why aint you asked zaccie to drop you off?

A: *hits her arm lightly* fine, I'll call him, you can walk on your own *takes her phone out & notices she has a missed call from Joe*

M: NO! I take that back *smiles sweetly*

A: *laughs* Fine.

M: *stops walking* want a coffee?

A: yup, sure :D

M: K *walks inside the café where they stopped*

A: *calls Joe back*

J: *Answers* 'Elloooo?

A: I believe I have a missed call from you?

J: yah, I won't be here today, cover for me please?

A: hmmm, what's in it for me?

J: a happy Joe?

A: fine. But why you not in? You never skip school

J: im erm ill *fake cough*

M: *walks out & listens to Ashley on the phone*

A: yah course, and im stupid.

J: wow, we agree on something *chuckles*

A: haha funny boy! Anyway, I'll see ya later you bunker!

J: thanks ash, you're the best.

A: I know, bye

J: cya *hangs up*

A: *turns around and miley is right behind her / Ashley jumps* YOU SCARED ME!

M: *laughs & passes her the coffee & they begin to walk* on the phone to zaccie?

A: no actually, genius. It was Joe.

M: you and Joe Jonas?

A: yeah, were friends.

M: didn't know you and Joe had a 'good' friendship?

A: well theres a lot of things you don't know.

M: obviously.

**In History (Ashley & Taylors class)**

Sir: Ashley?

A: Yes!

Sir: Joe?

A: oh sir, he's not here today, hes erm… ill

Sir: ok? *continues*

T: *looks at Ashley*

A:*smiles at her*

T: *whispers* what are you up to?

A: *whispers back* nothing.

T: *whispers* don't try and hook me up wi-

Sir: MISS SWIFT! DETENTION

T: But-

Sir: no but's.

T: *slouches down in her chair*

**After school (Ashley, Miley & Taylor are waiting outside)**

M: *looks at her watch*

A: he'll be here soon….

Zac: *pulls up in his car and begins to walk over to where the girls are*

Random Girl: *smiles & waves at Zac*

Z: *winks at the girl*

A: *notices/shocked*

Z: Hey babe *puts his arm around Ashley & kisses her forehead*

A: Lets go *uncomfortable/ quickly walks away from where Zac is*

T&M: *follow her*

Z: one sec babe*walks over to the 'random girl' quickly & he kisses her cheek*

A: *turns round & see's them, she gets in the drivers seat of the car (Taylor & miley get in the back) and she drives away*

Z: WHAT THE HELL?!

T: Ashley what are ya doing?

A: *doesn't answer*

M: *puts her seatbelt on quick*

A: *mad*

M: Ash, calm down. That's what you get for dating an older guy.

A: miley, not now, please.

M: *sits back in the seat*


	3. Chapter 3

**That Night (With Ashley)**

A: *texts zac* were over if you haven't realised, and your car is at the beach, you and your 'girlfriend' could have a nice evening there maybe?!

T: *sitting on the end of Ashley's bed* he's a jerk ash.

A: *softly crying* so much for my happy ending, eh?

T: look, we should go watch a movie, take your mind of things.

A: thanks Tay, but I think I'll be fine on my own.

T: *sighs* K, I will see you tomorrow *leaves*

A: *walks & sits by her window & looks out. She see's the park across the street and see's the school's football team playing. Then she notices Joe. He was sitting out and looked like he had been injured. She wiped her tears and decided to go down and watch the football.*

**At the Football Game**

A: *walks up to Joe with her hands tucked into her rather large jumpers pockets* Hey Jonas

J: *looks up* Hey, what's up?!

A: *sits down on the bench & watches the boys play football* oh nothing, same old boring life.

J: have you been crying?

A: oh, erm no…

J: you sure? Ya'no you can tell me anythin *puts his hand on her arm*

A: *looks at his hand* yah, but thanks Joe *looks up at him & smiles*

J: *see's Taylor on the other side of the football pitch & waves & smiles*

A: *looks over* oh I didn't know Tay was here. *looks at him* do you like her?

J: *smiles* I don't know, I think.

A: *stands up* that's cool.

J: yeah, could ya maybe do ya hooking up skills for us?

A: I could try, but look at you *tugs his shirt* your nothing special don't know why she likes you.

J: she likes me? And HEY! Look at yourself tisdale, I don't know why that Zac dude likes you.

A: *looks down* yeah well he erm, dosent. Erm, I gotta go, Bye. *runs off*

J: *shouts* ASHLEY!

Coach: c'mon Jonas!

J: *looks at Ashley leave, confused* coming *walks to the pitch*

**After the football game.**

*everyone's cheering (JOES TEAM WON)*

T: *runs to Joe* well done *smiles & kisses his cheek*

J: *accidently moves so they kiss*

T: *kiss back*

J: *pulls away* wanna go out later?

T: I'd love too.

J: Awesome, I'll come pick ya up at 7:30 *smiles*

T: kaay*runs away with the crowd of people*

J: *walks out of the park & looks at Ashley's house*

Coach: getting on the bus Jonas?

J: I will make my own way home, but thanks

Coach: ok buddy *everyone & the bus leaves*

J: *walks over to Ashley's house & knocks on*

AshMom: *answers* hello?

J: Hey, I'm Joe, Ashley's friend?

AshMom: Ok, she's in her room, go right up

J: thank you *walks upstairs + knocks on her door*

A: *sighs* come in.

J: *walks in + shuts the door behind him* Hey

A: *turns around from the window* oh, hey Joe?

J: I just wanted to come see if your ok, you lef—

A: *interrupts him* im fine Joe.

J: *sits beside her* you're lying to me

A: *sighs & looks out of the window* me & zac are over

J: what? Im so sorry Ash

A: *a tear drops down her face* its fine

J *wipes her tear* I'd hug you but you'd get abit muddy *laughs*

A: I don't care, I could do with a hug right now *smiles sweetly*

J: * hugs her*

A: *hugs back tight*

J: *pulls away* im need to go

A: already?*confused*

J: erm, I got a date with Taylor.

A: Oh, cool. Well you go lover-boy, & have fun.

J: *turns his face to the side (referring to a kiss on the cheek)*

A: *kisses her hand then puts her hand on his cheek* Mahwah

J: *laughs* bye ash *leaves*

A: *quietly* bye Joe :D *looks outta the window & see's??? Looking in*

**With Miley**

M:*somebody knocks on the door so she answers*

?: Hey

M: Nick? What are you doing here?

N: thought we could hang out? I mean if you want to?

M: *smiles* sure *walks outta the house*

N: soo *walks down the street*

M: *silent*

N: wanna get an ice-cream?

M: *laughs* okay, I guess.

*They walk into the ice-cream parlour*


	4. Chapter 4

**On Friday Morning (With Ashley & Miley)**

M: so what about shopping on Saturday?

A: yeah, we need a lil girly shopping trip

M: it's great to have the old Ash back.

A: what do ya mean? I never went anywhere. Ok I guess I got caught up in boy drama but all girls do that.

M: *laughs* speaking of boys, I got my eye on a lil something *smiles*

A: oooh, whats this lil something?

M: coming right this way.

*Joe, Taylor (hand in hand) and Nick join them*

A: JOE?!

J: Ashley?

A: no not you. MILEY?

M: what?

A: JOE?

J: WHAT?

A: urghhhhh.

T: im confused.

J: mee tooo…

A: miley, is Joe your di di dooo eye catcher?

J: am I her what?

M: NO!

A: *looks around* ooooohh-eeee, I know.

T: can somebody please explain?

M: OH, YOU GUYS ARE DATING?

A: *mumbles* subject changer.

J: *laughs at Ashley*

T: yah *smiles*

M: cooooool. *aqward* gotta go, bye *runs off quick*

N: that was interesting….

T: yup, very.

A: oh Taylor, shopping tomorrow with me and miley?

T: yeah sure.

J: can I come *smiles sweetly*.

A: eww no.

T: ASH!

A: what? You can come if you wear heels & a dress *points at Joe*

J: I'll pass :D

A; thought so *smiles*

N: *laughs abit*

T: whats funny nick?

N: I can imagine Joe in a dress *laughs again*

A: *Joins in with Nick laughing*

J: *hits nicks arm & turns to Ashley and gives her evils*

A: ok, sorry, geeze *walks away but carries on laughing*

J: that girl is evil.

T: *laughs* c'mon guys.

**At Lunch (with everyone in the cafeteria)**

A: *sits down in-between Joe & Nick* Hi Guys *smiles & starts to eat*

J: *gives her evils*

A: *looks up and see's him* heyyyyy joseph *puts her hand on his shoulder*

J: stop picturing me in a dress

S(Elena): WHAT?

A: *looks at selena* noting *rolls her eyes and faces joe again*

S: *whispers to nick* your friends really don't like me do they?

N: nope, they hate you to the bone.

S: *rolls her hands and stands up* anyways, im going, bye bye

M: *walks over*

S: *sees miley and begins to kiss nick*

M: *rolls her eyes & sits down* Hey people :)

S: *pulls away & says* I love you Nicky *so miley can hear*

N: *mumbles* hmm

S: Bye everyone *smiles and walks away*

M+A: Bitch.

N: girls.

A: what we hate her.

M: yeah, like super duperly hate her.

J: Jealous?

A: *hits his arm* nicks like my lil brother, but she's just a SLUT :)

N: whatever *walks away*

T: *looks at Taylor and Ashley* great Job *walks to find nick*

M: *mimics Taylor* great job

J: *sits in-between Ashley and miley & puts his hands on their shoulders* I get it …

A: get what?

J: you're in a bitchy mood

M+A: exactly!

J: *laughs*

**That night at the Jonas's (in nicks room)**

S: *on top of him making out*

N:*kisses her neck*

S: *moans & unbuckles the belt on his pants*

_I say no more, think yall got an idea what happened._

*downstairs*

J: SHUT UP, WERE TRYNA WATCH A FILM!! *shouting to nick*

T: why don't we go to my place?

J: why?

T: we could actually watch a film with no screams or moan's

J: *laughs* c'mon. *they leave*

_**IDEAS?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**With Taylor & Joe**

J: *opens the door*

K (evin): *walks in smiling before Joe could walk out*

J: where you been?

K: on a date *smiles*

J: with who?

K: Ashley

T: Ashley who?

K: your Ashley…

J: Ashley?

K: Ashley?

J: she got a boyfriend quick…

T: yeah, she was heartbroken the other day.

J: and she has a thing with older guys.

K: she's hot *smiles* very hot

S: *screams*

K: *looks at Taylor and Joe*

T: that's why were leaving, so bye ;) *walks out*

J: *looks at him then leaves*

**The next day (shopping with Miley, Ashley & Taylor)**

M: this store *pulls them into the shop & she wanders around the store*

A: *Looking at a dress*

T: oh nice dress, where would you wear that?

A: *finds her size* I don't know…

T: maybe a date, with Kevin?

A: *looks at her* you found out?

T: yeah, Joe's brothers?!

A: he's a good guy, not like Zac.

T: but again, he's older.

A: don't worry, I can handle it.

T: *looks at her*

A: and if I don't, I will have to kill Joe *laughs and walks to the changing rooms*

T: not my man *follows*

A: *walks in a changing room*

T: *sits on one of the chairs outside the changing rooms*

M: *comes with a pile of clothes* what would I do if I couldn't shop, eh?*walks into the changing room*

T: good job she has money *messes with her nails*

?: *creeps to her* hey

T: Joe?

J: where is she?

T: she?

J: Ashley?

T: changing *pats the place next to her and Joe sits*

J: *kisses her*

A: *walks out & see's Joe & throws a dress at him* this is for you…

J: *pulls away* im leaving...

A: Joe im joking *laughs & sits down*

T: *looks at Ashley*

A: oh did I interrupt something?

T: you think?

J: *throws the dress at her*

A: im gonna buy this *smiles & walks out to the counters but she bumps into somebody*

??: oh im sorry.

A: its fine *looks up*

??: Ashley?!

A: Leighton?!

L: hey girl *hugs her*

A: I haven't seen you since I lived in London *there in L.A now*

L: how have you been?

A: let's talk about this over lunch?

L: sure *smiles*

A: *buys her stuff then the others walks to her* Guys, this is Leighton, I met her when I lived in London. Leighton this is Joe, Taylor and Miley.

L: Hi, nice to meet you guys.

T: you too *shakes her hand*

A: you guys wanna get lunch?

L+J+T: yeah, sure.

M: I gotta make my way home, I will see you guys later, nice meeting you Leighton *smiles and leaves*

**Walking home with Miley**

M: *passes the park*

??: *sees miley and begins to follow her*

M: *gets home and opens the door* anyone home!?

*no response*

M: *closes the door then the somebody knocks on the door straight away/ she answers*

??: *grabs her and pushes her inside & closes the door* missed me?

M: s-s-, what are you doing here?

??: decided to pay a visit *smirks*

M: leave me alone!!

??: why baby? Don't love me anymore *strokes her face*

M: n-no!!

??: oh, well by the end of tonight you will *kisses her neck*

M: *pushes him off*

??: oh, that's how you wanna play? *gets up and searches through some draws in her house*

M: *quietly gets her phone from her pocket and calls Nick & he answers*

M: Hello?

M: *crying* n-nick, come to mine, quickly! *hangs up*

N: *runs over to mileys*

??: *walks back over to miley and slaps her* stop crying, cry baby, you was always like that.

M: *sniffs* why did you come back?

??: for you, I love you miley.

M: well I don't love you sterling.

S: *hits her hard*

N: *runs in* miley!!

S: oh, it's the big, strong nicky Jonas!

N: sterling?

S: yes? *walks to him*

N: *sees miley on the floor crying with a red face (from where he slapped her) and he punches sterling* don't touch her you asshole

S: *looks at miley then back at Nick* I wouldn't leave her alone, else you may never see her again *shoves past him and leaves*

M: *holds he knee's to her chest and cries*

N: *closes the door and walks to her and sits next to her* its gonna be ok miles

M: no its not *sniffs*

N: *puts his arms around her*

M: *hugs him tight & whispers* don't leave me nick.

N: I wont miles *kisses her head and hugs her tighter*

**With Ashley, Leighton, Joe & Taylor**

T: *randomly talking about her and Joe*

L: wait, your Joe Jonas, Kevin's lil bro?

J: last time I checked, yeah

L: wow, I haven't seen him in a while

A: how do you know Kevin?

L: we dated, didn't quite work out.

J: ohhhh.

L: *looks at her watch* time fly's when your having fun, as they say. I gotta leave you guys. Im having a party tonight, come if your up to it *gives them her address and leaves*

A: now I have a reason to wear that dress *smiles at Taylor*

T: I'll be jealous; you'll have every guy after you.

A: maybe, but I wont sleep with them if that's what you're trying to say.

J: eh, what about I pick you girls up at 9?

T: that would be great.

J: I gotta go now, bye *kisses Taylor*

T: *deepens it*

J: *deeps it more*

A: *claps her hands*

J: *pulls away* sorry, bye *winks at Taylor and leaves*

A: somebody will get 'it' tonight.

T: very funny.


	6. Chapter 6

**That night (before the party with Taylor and Ashley)**

A: *in the mirror doing her eyeliner*

T: where can I get changed?

A: bathroom…

T: *walks into the bathroom and 5 minutes later she walks back out*

A: oooh, who looks hot? Joe will 'deff' like it *laughs*

T: well, Kevin will like yours *smiles*

A: *sits on the bed & flips her phone up & see's a picture of her, Taylor and miley*

Hey, aint Miley coming tonight?

T: I don't know, try and call her.

A: *calls her but Nick answers* nick?!

N: whats up?

A: where miley? Why you on her phone? Is she ok? Are you guys together?

N: whats with 100 questions?!

A: where's miley?

N: asleep, I will explain why later, gotta go bye *hangs up*

A: *looks at the phone then throws it on the bed* guess shes not coming

T: why?! *puts some shoes on*

A: nick was at her house, and she was sleeping. Nick said he will tell me some other time.

T: nick? Didn't know him and miley were dating?

A: there not, hes with slutty-selena.

T: oh yeah, eh? I don't know then.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

A: oooh, josephs here *walks downstairs*

T: I'll be down in a minute, and I will tell him you called him that.

A: *answers the door* wow Joe, dressing to impress the ladies?

J: why did it work?

A: maybe just abit *leans against the side of the door*

J: your all flirtilicious with me, had a drink? *walks in*

A: maybe just one, to start the party *smiles and follows him*

J: *walks into the kitchen* well I should try one I guess then?

A: *gets him a beer* your such an alcoholic

J: I would like to see you at 12 tonight, you won't be able to tell the difference between the floor and the ceiling.

A: funny, as always.

T: *walks down*

J: *drinks the rest in one* hello there. *walks to her*

T: *kisses him deep*

A: *pulls them apart* save it til the party *walks out*

J: rawr!

T: *hits his arm & walks out*

J: *follows & walks to his car & opens the door* who says your driving?

A: *smiles sweetly*

J: no! You're a crazy driver.

A: Joseph, your no fun.

J: don't call me that.

A: *laughs and moves to the other seat*

J: *drives to the party*

**With Nick and Miley**

M: *sleeping on the sofa*

N: *sitting on a chair watching her*

M: *wakes up slowly*

N: *walks to her and kneels down next to the sofa* hey…

M: *wipes her eyes* nick? You stayed?

N: yeah *smiles*

M: *sits up* was it a dream?

N: what, sterling coming back and threatening to kill you?

M: guess it wasn't *sighs & looks down*

N: *sits next to her and lifts her chin up*

M: *looks at him*

N: *see's she has a bruised cheek & strokes it* it'll be fine miles

M: it won't though nick, sterling is one of those people who think things out perfectly and everything goes to plan and since he came back here to get me back he will do anything, and as he said I will probably get killed. If you think it's gonna work out your not seeing the full picture. *talking really fast*

N: *kisses her quick*

M: *confused but kisses him back*

**11:30pm at the party, on the dancefloor**

A: *dancing around to really loud music*

???:*comes to her* hey hottie

A: I may be drunk, but Im not falling for that Ed.

Ed: cool party right? I've heard theres a bedroom *winks*

A: oh really? How about you go up there and I will send a slut up to meet you maybe :D

Ed: you've always been funny.

A: and you've always been tryna hook up with me, now back off.

Ed: where you going after here?

A: im not sure, what about you?

Ed: hmm, not sure, why *goes closer to her*

A: well, I suggest you make a list so I know how to avoid you *walks to the other side of the dancefloor and gets a drink and drinks it in one*

J: *comes to her*

A: *falls into his arms* Joseph :D

J: somebody drunk a lot, eh?

A: maybe 2 or 3 drinks.

J: where's the ceiling?

A: *points to the floor*

J: *laughs and begins to dance with her*

A: where's Taylor?

J: *shrugs* where are your shoes?

A: fuck knows *laughs*

J: a drunken Ashley is so much more fun…

A: in what way? *flirty*

J: many ways

A: *kisses him*

J: *deepens it*

A: *kisses his neck*

J: this is so wrong

A: who cares *pulls him upstairs with his collar*

K (evin): where's Ashley?

L (eighton): somewhere *giggles*

K: could I get you a drink *smirks*

L: definitely *holds his hand and they walk to the drink table*

**With Joe & Ashley**

J: *pushes her against a wall & kisses her*

A: *walks into a bedroom still kissing Joe*

J: *pushes her down onto the bed and gets ontop of her*

A: *takes his top off*

J: *breaks the kiss* this aint a good idea ash.

A: *stands up* yeah I agree, urm bye Joe. *leaves*

J: *runs to the hallway* Ashley wait.

**With Ashley**

A: ergh, parties suck *falls onto mileys doorstep and knocks on*

N: *pulls away* I'll get that *answers the door* ash?

A: *looks up* Nicky?!

M: *comes and looks at ash* wow, shes fucking hammered.

N: *helps Ashley up and brings her inside*

A: *laying on the sofa with coffee* I will totally regret this tomorrow morning.

M: yeah, so get up to bed.

A: thanks miles, I love you *stumbles upstairs and goes to sleep*

N: wonder what happened to the others?

M: *falls on the sofa* to be honest, I don't care.

N: *laughs*

**Next morning at 10:30 am**

A: *walks downstairs holding her head*

M: welcome to the hangover-club.

A: what?!

M: we ended up with you, Joe and Kevin.

A: gosh *falls on the sofa* I have a banging headache.

N: *walks in with headache pills and water* might work?

A: thanks nick *takes them*

M: *sits at the end of the sofa* so, who did you hook up with last night?

A: erghh, not right now miles.

M: Kevin?

A: *shakes her head*

M: Joe?

A: erghh, nearly.

M: WHAT?!

J: *walks in the room* hangovers suck.

A: *sticks her thumb up (thumbs up/ agreed)*

N: eat some breakfast

J+A: *pull themselves up and sit at the table*

K: *comes down and sits down*

M: sooo?!

K: where were you last night ash?

A: somewhere, I guess.

K: I heard you hooked up with Joe.

J: we didn't hook up!

K: well that's what I heard *looks at Ashley*

A: oh Kevin, fuck off right now *gets up and goes home*

K: well?

J: *leaves*

S (Elena): *runs in* Nick!

N: *stands up* selena, we need to talk.

S: listen to me.

N: no, listen to me, were over.

S: but!

N: no selena.

S: IM PREGNANT!


	7. Chapter 7

M+N:WHAT?!

S: your heard me.

N: well, who's the dad?

S: you course!

N: *holds his head* can I call you later?

S: whatever *walks out*

K: you messed up dude.

N: *looks at Miley*

M: I'm gonna go.

N: miley, please.

M: *standing near the door* you kissed me! Then dumped Selena! Now you're a dad?!

N: look it's all confusing right now but I'll work something out, I promise.

M: yeah? Well call me when you have *picks up her bag* bye Kevin

K: *sticks his hand up (bye)*

N: but, what about sterling? THIS IS YOUR DAMN HOUSE.

M: yeah well I expect you to be gone by the time im back.

N: miley just stay here, I'll go *leaves*

M: *sits down with her head in her hands*

**School on Monday**

A: *walks to her locker* miley?

M: *doesn't look at her* yeah?

A: wh- *somebody whispers something in her ear* WHAT?!!

M: *looks at her*

A: selenas pregnant?

M: *looks down* yeah, and nick kissed me. I actually thought we could be together but now everything's falling apart just because of that slut!

A: *hugs her* it will all work out miles.

M: *hugs her back and sees sterling over her shoulder and backs away*

A: what up miley?

M:*blinks and he aint there* nothing …

A: *confused and gets books from her locker*

??: *touches mileys shoulder*

M: *jumps and screams*

J (oe): *covers her mouth* it's me.

A: why are you so jumpy?

M: *moves Joe's hand* I don't know * leaves*

J: *looks at Ashley*

A: *turns back to her locker*

J: look, I want this aqward-ness between us to stop.

A: *turns to him* let's say we just forget about it, eh?

J: I'd like that.

A: *smiles and hugs him*

J: what about Kevin?

A: oh, I finished him.

J: gosh, by the end of the year you would have dated the whole neighbourhood!

T: *walks to them* drama drama drama this weekend right!!

J: ergh, yeah *looks at Ashley*

A: *puts her finger on her lips (shh)*

T: I've missed you Joey *plays with his hair*

A: im gonna goo, find miley *walks away*

T: *looks at him* what's going on between you two?

J: nothing, honest.

T: *smiles* Ok, bye *leaves*

**Later (selena on the phone with Leighton)**

S: yeah, so I got it all planned out.

L (eighton): really?

S: yeah, I told them im pregnant.

L: YOU'RE PREGNANT?

S: no im not pregnant! Its part of the plan!

L: ahhh.

S: *walks into her house*

A (shley): *comes outta nowhere* pregnant, eh? *walks to selena's house and knocks on*

S: I'll call you later Lei *hangs up and answers* Ashley?

A: Selena. Just wanted to come round say Congrats ..

S: For?

A: being pregnant. I mean I thought you were faking it all but I guess not *looks at her*

S: *glares at her* what do you know tisdale?

A: that your fooling everyone about you being pregnant!

S: *drags her inside* don't tell anybody, im warning you.

A: And what are you gonna do to me?!

S: I got somebody whos close to Miley, but he can hurt her …

A: leave miley Alone!

S: why should I? I hate her anyways … well, I kind of hate the lot of ya *smirks*

A: fine, you either tell nick you're lying, or I do.

S: pfft, do it.

A: oh, I will *laughs and leaves*

**With Ashley**

A: *walking to the Jonas house / rings the doorbell*

J: *shouts* backyard!

A: *walks to the backyard but bumps into Joe whilst walking there*

J: sorry ash *helps her up*

A: *laughs and smiles at him*

J: *smiles back*

_Few seconds later…_

A: well it was nice walking into you but I kinda came here for Nick.

J: oh, NICK!

N: *comes* hey Ash.

A: can I talk to you?

N: sure *they walk inside*

A: OK, selena isent pregnant.

N: what?! How do you know?

A: I heard her talking on the phone, it's a part of some 'plan'. I went to her place and she said if I told her she will hurt Miley, well a friend of hers will.

N: *mumbles* sterling?! *normal* got to go, thanks ash *runs out*

A: ok, just leave me alone in your house!?

J: *comes behind her* not quite alone …

A: *turns around* obviously not :)

J: me and Taylor broke up…

A: WHAT?! Why?

J: *sighs* she's leaving town…

A: SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!!

J: check your phone...

A: *checks* 12 missed calls, 2 messages, from Taylor *looks at him*

J: hmm...

A: oh, come here *pulls him into a hug*

J: *hugs her back*

A: *pulls away* im always there for Taylor, nows a time to be there for you. Were going somewhere, c'mon *grabs his hand and walks out to her car*

J: where are you taking me? *gets in the car*

A: somewhere *gets in the car and drives off*

**At this mystery place, with Joshley**

J: *gets out* the beach….

A: *gets out too* yup, c'mon *drags him to the shore*

J: were like the only ones out here yano…

A: duh! I mean what normal people would come to the beach at 10pm

J: uhh Ash, you just called your-self UN-normal.

A: whatever *sits down*

J: *sits next to her* why you bring me here again?

A: to talk, I mean, after a break-up, I know I always need a friend.

J: thanks Ashley.

A: *turns to him and smiles* no problem.

J: *smiles back at her*I gotta tell you somethin Ashley …..


	8. Chapter 8

**With Joe and Ashley**

A: sure? *looks at him*

J: look, I've dated your friends and you've dated mine but when something goes wrong for me it always leads up to you to make me happier. I don't know how to say this but I – I like like you…

A: *stares at the water*

J: *stands up* damn, I shouldn't of said that, im sorry.

A: *stands up facing him* no, I mean...*doesn't know what to say*

J: im gonna go *walks away*

A: *shouts* BUT I LIKE YOU 2

J: *stops and turns around*

A: *looks at him*

J: *smiles*

A: *runs to him and kisses him*

J: *kisses back*

A: *pulls away and bites her lip*

J: do ya maybe wanna go and see a film?

A: I'd love too *smiles but shivers*

J: c'mon *unzips his jumpery kinda jacket and wraps one side around her & they walk to her car*

**With Nick.**

N: *knocks at mileys place*

M: *answers* Nick?

N: can I come in?

M: *wants to cry* no, sorry.

N: *knows somethings wrong* whats the matter Miley?

M: *rubs her wrists* nothing, just leave nick

N: Mil-

M: *whispers* please, before you get hurt *shuts the door*

**Inside with Miley**

M: *shuts the door and slowly turns around*

S (terling): *walks out of the living room* well done baby

M: don't call me that…

S: I'll call you whatever… *walks closer to her*

M: *tries to back away but walks into the door* sterling, leave me alone…

S: *walks to her and kisses her neck*

M: *tries to push him off*

S: *holds her wrists tight*

M: *sobs* sterling, please.

S: *kiss her and puts his hand up her top*

**With Nick**

N: *walks to the back of the house and tries the back door but its locked to he climbs through the window*

S: *takes mileys top off*

M: *slaps him hard* GET OFF!

S: *raises his hand to hit her*

N: *grabs his hand and twists it*

S: *turns round and punches him*

N: *gets him up against the wall* leave her alone!! *throws him towards the door (Miley had moved)*

S: *moans and walks out*

N: *notices mileys disappeared* Miley?! *a door slams so he walks upstairs and see's the bathroom lights on so he walks to the door but its locked*

M: *sniffs* leave me alone nick...

N: no, im not leaving *tries the handle again*

M: NICK! Go, please *screams abit*

N: miley? Whats going on in there?

M: *unlocks the door, puts her hands under the tap and sobs*

N: *slowly opens the door and walks in* miley?

M: *falls to the floor crying* I hate life…

N: *sits next to her and hugs her tight* things will get better in time, trust me.

M: *cries into his chest*

**With Joshley (after the film)**

A: that movie was so awesome!!

J: chick flicks are like torture to me ash.

A: *laughs* cause you're a guy, dah!! *walks outside*

J: *notices 2 people having a fight so runs over and tries to split them up, other people come to help to*

A: *helps Joe hold back one of the boys and notices who it is* CHACE?!

C: *turns to her with a bloody face and smirks*

A: *begins to scream and backs away*

J: Ash? *lets go of chace and walks towards her* whats up?

A: j-Joe, can we g-go please?

J: urm sure? *they go to the car and drive to Ashley's house without saying a word on the journey home*

*When they arrive*

J: *walk her to the doorstep* ash?

A: yeah?!

J: who was the guy before?

A: *looks down and has a flashback*

**HER FLASHBACK**

A (shley): *walking home from her friend's house at 7pm*

C (hace): *comes to her and drags her inside his house*

A: *screams*

C: hey baby.

A: chace? What are you doing?

C: seeing my wonderful girlfriend *kiss her neck and carries her upstairs and lays her on the bed*

A: *tries to push him away*chace, no

C: *takes her top off*

A: IM NOT READY, IM 14

C: but im ready  
*chace raped her*

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A: *cries* he's called c-c-chace, Crawford. He raped me when I was 14 and got me pregnant. *(BTW; she's 16 now, Joes 17)

J: WHAT?!

A: I got rid of the baby, Joe.

J: oh god, im sorry ash *hugs her*

A: *hugs him back*

J: I guess you have a thing with older guys then?

A: *pulls away and laughs but dosent smile* yeah, he was 19

J: *looks at her with a shocked face*

A: I met him at a party, he said he was 16.

J: oh, what a jerk.

A: yeah, I guess…*looks over Joes shoulder and see's Chace but blinks and he's not there*

J: you ok?

A: *looks at him* could you stay the night please?

J: sure, but why?

A: incase chace comes

J: he knows where you live?

A: who knows, he's a freak, so probably *walks in*

J: *follows*


	9. Chapter 9

**With Nick and miley (midnight)**

M; *laying in the sofa with her head on Nicks chest , not speaking*

N: *thinking*

M: *slowly falls asleep*

N: *does the same*

**The next morning *with Joshley***

A: *wakes up because her phone vibrates*

J: *wakes up too and groans*

A: *looks at her phone and gets out of bed*

J: *mumbles* where you going, missy?

A: Leighton's house, she's visiting her mom this week so im gonna help her pack.

J: I wanted a lie-In with my beautiful Girlfriend.

A: *laughs* we will have one tomorrow (they have a week off school).

J: *laughs* have fun baby *pouts his lips (reffering to a kiss)*

A: *crawls over the bed and kisses him*

J: *kisses her back deeper*

A: *pulls away* gonna get changed.

J: *smiles* ok

**With Ashley at Leighton's house**

A: *knocks on*

L: *answers* hey, come in

A: *she walks in* omg, I saw chace last night!!

L: oh, err, erm, really?

A: yeah, sucks right? *hears a baby crying* omg, didn't know you have a child.

L: about that . . . . . *gets the baby and walks to Ashley with it*

A: looks a lot like … chace!!

L: cause its chace's baby.

A: you and chace had a baby?!?!!?!

L: not quite.

A: then who?

L: remember when Chace raped you? He drugged you and you had the baby, you just don't remember. After having the baby you stayed in a coma for 1 week cause of the drugs and how bad they affected you.

A: WHAT?! *freaking out* WHAT WHAT WHAT?! *sits down and holds her head*

L: Im so sorry for not telling you.

A: SORRY!! *begins to cry* Joes, gonna fucking kill me. My life's over.

L: just talk to him, be calm with him.

A: CALM, HOW CAN I BE CALM?!

*somebody knocks at the door*

L: *answers and Joe walks in*

J: *walks to Ash* you forgot your cell *see's she's crying* Ashley, whats up *sits beside her*

A: *cries harder* t-the, c-c-hac.

J: *confused*

L: *explains*

J: WHAT?! *stands up*

A: I told you he would hate me, *cries into her hands*

J: Im gonna kill that mother fucker *walks out to find Chace*

S: JOE NO!!

A: fuck!

**9 hours later (10pm)**

A: *sitting on the sofa holding the baby, she sniffs*

L: *sits next to her* coffee?

A: no thanks… *looks down at the baby*

J: *walks in with a battered face, bleeding nose and bruises, he sees Ashley with the baby and sighs*

L: Joe? *walks to him* are you ok?

J: *nods, stays quite*

A: what happened? *dosent look up*

Baby: *begins to cry*

L: I'll take her upstairs *gets the baby and walks upstairs*

J: we had a fight…

A: *looks up, mascara everywhere!* omg, Joe *walks to him and touches his face and begins to cry*

J: baby, don't cry. *hugs her*

A: I thought we were gonna breakup.

J: what? Why would we?

A: cause I have a baby.

J: let's forget about that for 5 seconds.

A: yeah, and lets clean your face up.

**10 mins later**

*nicks and miley walks in*

N: what did I miss?

L: everything!

A: *slowly cleaning up Joes face, trying not to hurt him*

J: *holding in the pain*

M: JOE?

J: *mumbles* mhm

L: *explains EVERYTHING*

M+N:*shocked*

A: *sighs* all done, back to your lovely face.

J: thank you *smiles* ow, I can't smile.

A: *laughs a lil*

L: ash?

A: *turns to her* yeah?

L: what are you gonna do about this baby?

A: Lei, chace or you can have it; I don't want anything to do with it, im sorry.

J: *looks at her*

L: Kay *smiles*

A: *turns to him* I think I made the right decision.

J: *smiles* come here *stands up and hugs her*

A: *smiles and hugs him back*

M: *phone rings, and answers* hello?

S (Elena): where's nick?

M: why?

S: I wanna talk to him

M: he doesn't wanna talk to you.

N: *looks at her*

M: *mouths* selena

N: *walks to the phone* your such a good kisser miley

S: *jealous* URH *hangs up*

All: *LAUGHS*

L: I will leave tomorrow, let's watch a film

J: god, not another chick flick.

A: *looks at him and smirks* oh yes *laughs*


End file.
